Embodiments of the invention relate generally to high-speed electric machines and, more particularly, to a high-speed self-cascaded electric machine having high torque density, high efficiency, and low cost.
The need for high power density and high efficiency electric machines (i.e., electric motors and generators) has long been prevalent for a variety of applications, particularly for hybrid and/or electric vehicle fraction applications. Due to energy supply and environmental reasons, there has been increased motivation to produce hybrid-electric and/or electric vehicles that are both highly efficient and reliable, yet reasonably priced for the average consumer. However, the drive motor technology available for hybrid-electric and electric vehicles has generally been cost-prohibitive, thereby reducing one (or both) of consumer affordability or manufacturer profitability.
Most commercially available hybrid-electric and electric vehicles rely on internal permanent magnet (IPM) electric machines for traction applications, as IPM machines have been found to have high power density and high efficiency over a wide speed range, and are also easily packaged in front-wheel-drive vehicles. However, in order to obtain such high power density, IPM machines must use expensive sintered high energy-product magnets. Furthermore, IPM machines run at high speed (e.g., 14,000 rpm) to obtain optimum power density, and this high speed operation results in a high back electromagnetic field (EMF). Such high back EMF requires the use of high voltage inverter devices, which results in further increases in overall system costs. IPM machines also involve intricate rotor and stator constructions that are sensitive to high speed operation, thereby increasing the complexity and cost of their manufacture. The high costs of manufacturing and maintaining IPM machines have limited both the commercialization of hybrid-electric and electric vehicles and the adoption of electric drive motor technology in general.
In addressing the need for more cost-efficient and low-maintenance hybrid-electric and electric technologies, much effort has been made to develop new battery and inverter technologies. However, as evidenced above, there remains a great need for improved and cost-effective drive motor technologies before hybrid-electric and electric drive technologies become fully commercially viable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a high-speed self-cascaded electric machine having a high torque density, high efficiency, and relatively low cost.